Trouble In Paradise
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: It was only a matter of time before things turned wrong. Santana/Rachel, Quinn/Brittany, Alex/Eveline. Sequal to Must Be a Wolf Thing, and Like Mother Like Daughter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alex is eighteen when her world crashes to the pits of hell. Don't get her wrong the summer before her eighteenth birthday, and even that winter weren't bad, it was just after the new year and spring was beginning to surface around their small town of Redwood. The birds were chirping, the grass was taking a fresh new green color, and the trees were just beginning to bloom their new leaves. Spring is Alex's favorite season, but now…now she's seriously thinking of reconsidering it. Who knew in such a short amount of time, in her favorite season, not only has Alex's mate and best friend Eveline Fabray been nearly banned from her, but her mothers seem to be on the edge of breaking up…yeah this year is not going well for Alex.

/ / /

The beginning of Alex's senior year started with the Lopez's familiar Sunday barbeque. And this year Alex had Eveline's hand perfectly laced with her own as she walked through the door to the backyard. Her _mamá_ Santana and Aunt Quinn were at the grill like usual with her mom Rachel, and Aunt Brittany inside preparing the other foods. Alex's siblings were running around somewhere. León and Jacob were most likely playing some game together while Lucas and the Twins were most likely hanging with their girlfriends/boyfriends. Alex had to chuckle at that though, her _mamá _was _not_ happy when Carmen brought a guy home nearly 3 months ago, and Gideon brought a girl only a few weeks after her. But her Aunt Quinn's reaction to Lucas bringing a girl home was probably the most hilarious reaction she's ever seen. She was sure her 'Aunt' was going to have a heart attack when her 16 year old son brought a 15 year old girl in, while proudly stating that she was his girlfriend. If her Aunt Brittany hadn't been standing next to her, she's sure her Aunt Quinn would've dropped to the floor like a killed fly.

"What's so funny?" The blonde sitting next to her on the swing gave her hand a small squeeze, bringing her attention back down to her.

"Oh nothing…just thinking back on some things." Eveline gave her a nod before snuggling her head back into her arm before letting her eyes gently flutter close.

"Mmm ok, love you Alex." The brown wolf felt her heart flutter at the blonde's words before giving the top of her head a light kiss.

"Love you too Evey."

/ / /

"Aww aren't they so cute." The tiny brunette gushed from her spot of looking out the window at the two that were quietly swinging together.

"They are. I'm so happy they worked things out." Brittany felt her bright smile break out upon seeing her daughter looking so happy with her hand gently intertwined with Alex's.

"Dinner's done." The feel of arms circling around her waist usually caused Rachel to jump and immediately turn in the embrace, but the feeling was so familiar that she found herself sighing into it instead.

"Ok." The Star moved her head to the side and gave the Latina's lips a soft peck before pulling her along behind her towards the kitchen.

/ / /

Dinner was good as always, save for the verbal food fight that always came along with dinner, but other than that it went great, although Alex was looking forward to the time after dinner when it was suppose to be "family time" or in their case the couples breaking off and having alone time, which is what Alex is doing when she excuses her and Eveline, and calmly led them upstairs.

"You know we haven't been here since we were 15." Alex said as she absentmindedly traced random patterns on the dancer's arm.

"Yeah…" The Latina noticed a smile breaking out across the blonde's face that soon caused her own smile to form.

"Alex…can I ask you a question?" The brunette fought back the urge to say she already did, but instead chose to just smile and nod at her.

"Have you ever had sex?" The bluntness of the question made the smile on the older wolf's face to turn into more of a line.

"Wh-no. Have you?" Alex found herself slightly nervous at the awaiting answer, but when the blonde shook her head she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I wanna though." Brown eyes met blue through the glowing moonlight flooding down on them.

"Right now?" The cheerleader cracked a smile before letting out a small laugh.

"No, not now. Just…in the future." The muscle's in the soccer player visibly relaxed at hearing this.

"Ok."

A comfortable silence fell down upon the couple, with Eveline now turned into Alex's side, her head resting on the Latina's shoulder, and her arm thrown across the wolf's stomach. The brunette sighed at the relaxed embrace, and when a pair of soft lips brushed against her tanned cheek, a slow smile danced onto her face.

"Te amo mi bella bailarina."

"I love you too Alex."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The feel of the dirt burring itself underneath her long nails as her paws pounded on the ground beneath her never failed to make her feel free. And with the added bonus of it being a rare nice day in Ohio with the sun shinny down on her through the slits of the trees, and her mate running right next to her made Alex the happiest person on the earth right now. Everything was going the way it should be. She has Eveline, her parents are disgustingly cute, as are Eveline's parents, her brothers and sister have official left her alone, and not only that but they seem to be getting serious with their girlfriend or boyfriend.

The clearing Alex and Eveline have become so acquainted with soon came into sight and with a nudge to the light golden wolf next to her, she took off in the direction where the most sun shone through on a meadow in the middle of the woods.

"You cheated." The brown wolf through a smirk back at her before moving towards the middle of the brightly lit meadow and sat down while moving her tail to wrap around her bottom.

"You're just mad that I'm faster than you." Alex heard her mate give a huff before moving to sit down next to her.

"You didn't play fair." The Latina glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the lighter wolf move ever so slightly closer to gently lean against her.

"Do I ever?"

Today was one of the rare days that Quinn and Brittany found themselves home together without any kids. And they weren't about to let it pass them up.

"Mmm it seems to get better and better each time." A hazel eye cracked open to be met with icy blue eyes staring back at her.

"That it does." Brittany gave a soft giggle while drawing random patterns on the blonde wolf's chest. The soft touch of the dancer's fingertips was slowly beginning to put the real estate agent to sleep.

"I love you Quinn." The wolf gave a gentle smile towards her mate.

"I love you to Britt."

Rachel and Santana found themselves in similar positions as Quinn and Brittany, although there time was cut short at the sound of the front door opening, and closing shut roused them from their exhausted state of mind.

"Gid's home." Santana said with no hint of moving, or releasing her hold on her mate.

"Mhm." Rachel softly hummed against the Latina's chest.

"Door locked?" The Star's arm tightened around a tan waist as she moved her face closer to the lawyer's neck.

"Mhm." A smirk that Rachel has come to know and memorize over the years slowly spread across her wife's face.

"Good." Was all she said before turning over so she was pinning the shorter brunette to the bed.

Eveline was lying with her head resting on her paws with Alex's head resting atop hers when she smelt an unfamiliar sent. Judging by the way Alex suddenly lifted her head up, she smelt it too.

"What is it?" Alex swiftly got to her feet, nose lifted in the direction of the smell that was growing stronger and stronger each second.

"It's-" The sight of a light gray and black wolf came into view before Alex could finish her thought. And although she didn't know the intention of the new wolf, she still took a protective stance in front of Eveline, teeth bared and shoulders hunched back.

"Easy now." The new wolf was a male that much Alex was for certain.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The new wolf held a wicked grin as his dark eyes so obviously ran up and down the length of Eveline.

"Mmm I want that sexy thing behind you." He made the mistake of taking a step closer, causing Alex to snap at him, coming within uncomfortable boundaries of biting his leg.

"She's _mine_, _extraño!_" The flash of long fangs, and the obvious warning signs of a fight didn't seem to faze the stranger what so ever.

"Never heard of two females mating…" He continued his slow walk towards the pair.

"But I suppose there's a first for everything. But wait….you haven't mated." He seemed to say with a laugh, making Alex give a low growl at him.

"Tell me can you even mate properly?" Chocolate eyes narrowed dangerously, but it seemed to only fuel the stranger's humor.

"You can't can you? That's sad…a wolf not being able to mate….if you ever feel the need…come find me." The stranger turned to walk away, but that seemed to be the last straw, for Alex didn't give him more than a second to react as she gave a powerful pounce onto him, easily pinning him as she snapped at his shoulders and legs.

His whines filled the once calm meadow, but the Latina didn't ease up until the cool voice of Eveline caused her to cease her attacks and ease off the new wolf.

"We are very capable of mating, we just haven't chosen to yet." Eveline figured a good beating from her mate would case the cocky wolf to get the hint, but to her utter amazement it did no luck.

"Wow…ok then. Just look me up when you want the real thing." Alex made a move to jump at him again but Eveline barely stepped in front of her while giving her a look that clearly meant to stay put.

And the once peaceful and great day the two had was now shattered with the thought of the new outsider wolf roaming their woods with the delusional thought that Eveline would actually want him. It was only a matter of time before things went wrong….so bring on the trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

"It sounds like a lone wolf." Was Santana's simple answer as she continued putting papers inside her briefcase.

"And should we be concerned about him?" The older Latina gave a sigh before stopping and turning to her daughter, hands on either one of her shoulders.

"Alex, you should be concerned with anything that would want to take your mate away from you. But yes lone wolves tend to be a bit more dangerous and sneaky than other things." Alex gave a nod, and wordlessly watched as her _mamá_ slipped into her blazer and leaned over to kiss her forehead, briefcase in hand.

"Your mom will be home later tonight after play rehearsal." Alex gave her another nod without bothering to turn and face her.

"What should we do about it?" Eveline had asked once the front door closed with a soft click, leaving the two alone, with the house to themselves for a few hours.

"I don't know, but he's not coming anywhere near you if I have any say." A small smirk slide onto the brown wolf's face as she moved towards her blonde mate while easily circling her tanned arms around a pale waist.

"You know if we would've had sex by now, all the lone wolves would know I'm yours permanently." The smirk left the Latina's face at the Dutch girl's comment.

"Eve you know why we've been….distancing ourselves from that." Icy blue eyes fluttered close for a second in an almost annoyed sigh

"Yeah I know cause something could happen and I could end up pregnant and we would end up just like our parents." Pale arms came up to wrap around a tan neck.

"But we could always be really careful and get the extra strength condoms." The blonde leaned forward just enough to press her lips against the Latina's.

"Eve…" Alex was cut off by Eveline once again leaning forward and pressing her lips against hers, only a little harder this time.

"We really shouldn't-" Another kiss that lingered longer than last time.

"The twins could come-" Eveline gave a gentle tug at the back of the brunettes head, bringing her down to crash their lips together.

Alex can't remember the time they kissed like this, with their tongues battling for dominance before oxygen was needed. It must've been their first kiss. Well not their first kiss as a couple but their _first_ kiss.

"Upstairs before someone comes home." Alex managed to say in a sort of breathless voice that sent chill running up the dancer's back.

With lips still very much attached Alex tried to maneuver them up the stairs and in the direction of her room towards the bed, but when not being able to see is combined with a raging hormonal wolf things tend to go fast. And when you're walking backwards fast, you tend to bump into things, or things tend to fall over.

"Umpf." The moan of pain Alex knew Eveline was about to let out after running her back into her dresser was quickly muffled by the older wolf's tongue now invading in her mouth.

"Ha-hang on." Eveline gave a small pout when her mate had pulled away, but that pout soon turned into curiosity as she watched her move across the room, shutting and locking the door, then moving towards the dresser that she had ran into earlier before opening the top drawer. The Latina shuffled socks and underwear around before pulling out the thing that she had obviously been looking for.

"And you said you didn't want to." Eveline all but said in a laughing voice, when the view of a condom in Alex's hand became clear.

"I said it would be smart if we didn't, not that I don't want to. I _very _much want to." Eveline wasn't stupid, she knew Alex wanted it; the bulge in her pants was proof enough.

"So we're really going to do it?" At the hint of nervousness in her mates voice was enough to calm the raging wolf for a moment.

"Evey we don't have to if you don't want to." The blonde almost immediately shook her head, reaching forward to grab hold of the end of Alex's loose shirt.

"No…I want to. I'm just….scared." Alex set the condom aside and carefully moved so Eveline was now lying completely beneath her.

"It's ok to be scared, but I'll be right here, and if you ever want to stop just say so." As soon as Alex had said that, the wolf inside her instantly protested, and began trying its hardest to be the one in control.

Alex sat up to take her shirt off, giving Eveline more time to calm down, and relax.

"I love you." The brunette smirked from above her before leaning down and claiming pink lips within her own. She broke the kiss long enough to move to trail kisses down a pale neck, only stopping at the spot she knows puts Eveline in the _best_ of moods to give it a soft bite before soothing it by running a quick tongue over it.

A tan hand crept down a toned stomach to slide under the blonde's shirt and feel the flat stomach that lies beneath it.

"Take it off." Alex didn't need to be told twice before pulling away and shedding the blonde of her shirt. The brunette took a moment to marvel in her mate's beauty, after finding that she did _not_ have a bra on under her shirt.

"You're absolutely beautiful Evey." All Eveline could do was smile before one of her breasts was captured in a hot mouth with a skilled tongue flicking over her nipple. Hands almost immediately flew to tangle themselves in dark hair at the same time as blue eyes slipped closed and a head was thrown back.

Alex trailed a hand lower to push down the sweat pants she was wearing, which seemed to get the blonde's attention, and a pale hand wrapped around a tan wrist.

"It's ok…we'll go slow." Eveline gave a nod before swallowing the lump in her throat. Alex gave her one last peck before trailing open mouthed kisses down between her breasts, across her belly button, and when it came to the freshly shaven womanhood, she took a moment to stare before diving in and running a tongue along the length. A throaty moan caused Alex's own moan to escape, exciting her to push her tongue in as far as it could go.

"Ah…Alex…" The hands that were in her hair, tightened and pushed her in closer.

Alex pulled away when she was sure the blonde was completely ready. Reaching over to her night stand, she grabbed the condom wrapper, and without another thought she ripped it open with her teeth and began rolling it down her member.

"Ready?" With a final nod Alex gently pushed forward so the tip of her manhood was just barely prodding past Eveline's womanhood. She waited for any sign from the blonde in stopping, and when she didn't get any she pushed more in, and soon had to bite back a moan when she found the blonde's walls clench around her. Dark, almost black eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, and Alex had to try her hardest to keep the wolf at bay and make sure she didn't hurt her mate.

A whimper caused Alex to look up at Eveline who had her eyes clenched shut, and the hands that were on her shoulders suddenly curled and nails began digging into tan flesh. Alex stilled her movements, allowing Eveline to get used to half of her in.

"You ok?" Eveline gave too quick of a nod for Alex to actually believe her, so instead of pushing the rest of the way in, she held out a little longer, waiting, and fighting off the wolf who was going crazy as the blonde's walls pulsed around her member.

"It's ok, you can go." Alex leaned down to press her lips against the blondes before pushing the rest of the way in.

The painful moan was muffled by the kiss, but a loan tear slipped past and rolled down a pale check.

"I'm so sorry." Alex whispered while moving to wipe the tear away.

"It's ok….just give me a minute." Alex patiently waited while the nails that were still digging into her shoulders began to gradually loosen, and the walls around her member weren't as tight as before as Eveline finally began to relax and slowly becoming used to the new feeling.

"You can move….just go slow." Testing the waters, Alex slowly pulled out with eyes trained on the younger wolf's face before pushing back in. A long moan that could almost have been mistaken for a howl escaped the brunette before she could effectively bit down on her lip to keep it in. And when Eveline didn't make any noise of pain Alex pulled out again before pushing back in, only a little faster. This time not only did a moan escape from the brunette, but one from the blonde. And that was all it seemed to take to snap the leash Alex had been holding tightly on the wolf.

The older wolf moved a pale leg so it granted more access to their mates sex before pulling out and pushing back in with all she had.

"Mmm Alex…faster." The wolf inside was eager to comply and without a further thought the brunette placed both hands on a pale waist and pulled the blonde up till she was sitting in her lap, causing the blonde to let out another moan before wrapping her arms around a tan neck.

The steady rhythm they had set didn't seem enough for either of the wolves ragging within them, and without even voicing it Eveline immediately feel to the bed on all fours with Alex behind her, pounding away.

"Harder…" The sounds of skin making contact with skin, and the moans of both wolves filled the brunette's bedroom.

"Alex…"

"Yeah me to…" Alex could feel the build up in the pit of her stomach. It was so close….so close to reaching the point, and with one final pull out and thrust back in till the base of her manhood hit her ass, Alex came with a muffled moan as she spooned into the blonde's back.

With the feel of something filling her up inside, Eveline didn't last any longer and came with her own quieted moan when she bit down into the pillow beneath her.

The couple seemed to fall to the bed in sync, with Alex still holding onto Eveline behind, and still very much inside her, both too exhausted to move to do anything.

"You should probably take it off." Alex nodded with closed eyes, still not moving. Eveline gave her a semi nudge with her entire body that felt more like a failed roll over.

The brunette took the hint and moved far enough away from the blonde to pull out and remove the condom.

"Oh no…" A blue eye cracked open at the sound of the soccer players worry.

"What?" When Eveline didn't receive an answer, so rolled over onto her opposite side and followed Alex gaze until it came into contact with her still semi hard member, condom still in place, and a hole very much at the tip.

"Oh no." Was Eveline's matched worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex hasn't been right. Not since the night where her and Eveline….well yeah. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. Maybe it's the thought that she could possibly be a mom in 6 months, or maybe it's the thought of what her parents and Eveline's parents might do when they find out. Whatever it is, it's seriously hurting her. She's been off in soccer, and she's been off in glee. She just can't seem to concentrate on what she should be doing; her thoughts always drift to Eveline, mainly in the stomach region. She's already had to pay for it to. Coach gives her extra laps and she just ends up practicing the songs in glee at home. But she's not the only one that's struggling.

Eveline's had just as hard of time concentrating in anything she does. She missed her period last week and now she's really starting to believe she's pregnant. If the missed period didn't get her mind thinking then it was the slight nausea, or the general tiredness she feels, and if not that then the fact that her boobs hurt more than they should pretty much got her _believing_ she's pregnant. She just doesn't want to, because there's no telling _what_ her mom would do. She's not that afraid of her momma's reaction, because hello her momma couldn't hurt a fly, and can hardly stand to go a few minutes of being mad at someone without breaking down and forgiving them. No her momma's reaction is _not_ the one that makes her nervous, it's her mom's.

"Hey." Although if there's one thing that Eveline can't deny, it's the adorable way Alex is taking this. She's been so protective, more so than usual, but now, with her hands shoved deep into her pockets, with her bag hanging off of one shoulder and that nervous look her face is showing, is almost enough to put all worry of the pregnancy thing out of Eveline's mind.

"Hey."

"So you wanna go get it after school? Or wait till the weekend?" It's true that Alex is defiantly the mirror image of her _mamá _but right now, with Alex almost timidly asking when they're going to take the test, she's reflecting some of her mom. Not that her mom is timid, she's just kinder than Santana can be, and Alex is being nothing but kind right now.

"After school. Momma's got a dance class today, and mom's meeting with a client and won't be back until dinner." Alex gave a slow nod, fiddling with the strap that she held in her hand.

"Hey Evey?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever the test comes out to be, I'll always love you. No matter what." Eveline felt the unmistakable sting of hot tears welling up in her eyes. Not wanting to show everyone the tears that were threatening to fall, she took a few steps forward until Alex was in arms reach, then wrapped pale arms around a toned waist, burying her face in the older wolf's chest.

"I love you too Alex."

/ / /

Alex skipped soccer practice, while Eveline skipped cheerleading. And even though they knew they would pay hell for it tomorrow, they both believed this was a good reason for skipping, they just hopped they didn't call home.

"I didn't know which one to get so I got three different kinds. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try them all, you know make sure it's a solid yes or no." In times of Alex being nervous or truly afraid she's been known to start talking like her mom does, and it never fails to give the blonde a few laughs. This is one of those times, and as she took the tests from the nervous brunette she couldn't stop the few giggles that escaped.

"What?" The dancer just shook her head and ducked into the bathroom before the brunette could question her more.

Alex fiddled with her thumbs, moving them around in circles, touching the tips together and making bigger circles, then going back to moving them in small circles. It seemed to do well with helping her calm down some. That is until she caught a picture on Eveline's dresser. She'd seen it a hundred times before, but now, with Eveline in her bathroom peeing on a pregnancy test, the picture of her holding her baby brother Lucas seemed to be a smack to the face. Alex quickly averted her eyes and went back to making the circles with her thumbs.

The door opening to Eveline's room caused Alex to spring to her feet and take a few steps towards it, only to relax when a blonde head poked in.

"It takes a few minutes, but they're sitting on the counter." The Latina nodded and wordlessly followed her girl to the bathroom where 3 pregnancy tests were laid out on the counter, pee end hovering over the sink bowl.

"What are we going to do?" Eveline asked as she and Alex took a seat on the edge of the bathtub, fingers intertwined and gazes entirely focused on the tests in front of them.

"Let's just find out what it is first."

"Alex I already know." The brunette's gaze snapped over to the blonde, mouth dropped open and a slightly deflated look adorning her face.

"What…? How?"

"Well I don't _know _know, I just…know." Alex gave a small sigh and looked back at the tests.

"It's been about a minute." Eveline gave a nod but neither of them moved to look.

"Do you want to?" Blonde hair brushed against tan arms as she shook her head side to side.

"Ok I will." A few seconds ticked by and still neither of them moved.

"Alex." The dancer gave her a slight shove in the sinks direction, prompting her to stand and pick up the first stick. She barely gave it a glance before she put it down and move to the next one, only to do the same to that one.

"Alex…what does it say?" Eveline knew what they said, she wasn't stupid. She's experiencing the signs, she has been for a little less than a week, but she needed to hear it, needed it to be real.

"They're all positive."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do we do now?" Eveline asked in a shocked state, her gaze still set on the three positive tests sitting on the sink.

"I don't know." Alex was in just as great a shock as Eveline was. She doesn't understand how this could have happened. They were careful, they used the condom, but then it broke. It was as if fate was set and they were going to get pregnant whether they used protection or not. She just doesn't understand why this couldn't have happened a few years later on, preferably when they were out of high school, and maybe even out of college.

"I can't kill it." The brown wolf nodded, she doesn't know if she could let her go through that either.

"Maybe…maybe we could give it up." The thought had crossed the older wolf's mind, but she never really gave it a great deal of thought.

"I mean I don't think we're really ready to raise a child. We couldn't give it things like another family could." Brown met Blue.

"We would love it. More than anyone else could." Something flashed in Alex's eyes that made blue eyes widen.

"Maybe we should just sleep on it." Alex gave a nod, and almost mechanically stood up, moving towards the door.

Her house was still empty, save for the twins, and León. It was perfect though, for all Alex wanted to do right now was head up to her room, and fall face first onto her bed. Which is what she did, and not even minutes after her face hit the pillow, she was out.

_/ / /_

_The dark haired teen with piercing blue eyes took one last quick glance in her floor length mirror. Satisfied being dressed in skinny blue jeans, with a bullet belt on and holes in the knees, and a black Disturbed t-shirt, she turned to her bed, picked up her backpack and swung it onto her shoulder, before slipping into her vans that were kicked off by her bedroom door._

"_Hurry up Rikki or you'll be late for school!" Yelled a voice from downstairs that only ever caused the brunette to grit her teeth and clench her fists._

_ Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was a middle aged woman with an obvious dye job._

"_Can you actually go to school today? I don't want to deal with anymore phone calls from your school." Rikki didn't even try to hide the eye roll as her "mom" spun around on her heel and clanked her way to the door, briefcase in hand, and a jacket on her arm._

_ The old beat up truck Rikki rolled into school with, was the one thing her parents gave her. And even though she would never admit it to their face, it was one of the few things she prized._

"_Hey Rik, nice to see you here today." A red headed girl said with an arm loosely wrapped around a blonde's waist._

"_Yeah I figured I'd grace McKinley with my presence today." The sound of another truck rolling up next to them, brought the brunette's attention to a guy with blue hair spiked into a mohawk stepping out of it._

"_What's up Tony?" The guy, Tony, just shrugged and pulled out his backpack._

"_Nothing worth mentioning. Hey Chris, Chris' whore." The blonde that was in the red head's hold scoffed and turned to Chris for some sort of back up, but she just shrugged, which earned her a smack, before she walked away with a stomp to her step._

"_Now why did you have to go do that?" Tony just laughed, and soon enough Rikki joined him._

"_Whatever, she wasn't a keeper anyways."_

_ The three entered the school, backpacks in hand, and heads held high, that is until the first slushy of the day hit the brunette square in the face, soon followed by two others, hitting each of her friends on either side of her._

"_Freaks." Was said from the jocks that roughly brushed past them._

"_You wanna get out of here?" Chris nodded, and they each turned on their heels and wander out of McKinley high._

_ They each drove their own vehicles to the one spot they knew no adults would be, Tony's house._

"_Should I bother asking where they are this time?" Tony shook his head, and pulled out his house key before kicking in the door._

"_I don't even try to keep up anymore." Rikki sighed and plopped down on the couch in front of the TV._

"_Hey don't get any of that sticky shit on the couch!" The brunette laughed before standing and walking into the boy's room._

"_So what do we do for the next eight hours until we have to go back to our hell holes?" Green met hazel._

"_You thinking what I'm thinking?" A small smirk began to form on the pale girl's face._

"_Does it involve some sort of music and blowing our eardrums out?" Blue spikes lightly swayed with the nod of his head._

"_Race you to the garage." With a push to the taller guy's chest, Chris took off down the hall to the garage._

"_Cheater! Garage Rik!"_

_ Now in a fresh shirt that belong to Tony, Rikki headed down the hall towards the garage where she could clearly hear the sound of her friends' laughter and loud bickering._

"_I want to play some Three Days Grace."_

"_And I wanna play some System of The Down." As if it was practiced, they both turned their heads to Rikki._

"_I wanna play some Pink." Their gazes meet and each simultaneous shrugged._

"_Alright music set, on my count. 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"_

_ 2 o'clock came and went, and each of the friends continued on with their playing, not even aware of the time. It wasn't until a phone vibrating in Rikki's pocket did they halt their playing._

"_Fuck! It's 7 o'clock!"_

"_Shit! Dad's gonna kill me!" Chris and Rikki hurried to shed themselves of their guitars before throwing a goodbye at Tony._

_ The porch light was off when Rikki pulled in, and she knew that always meant her parents where pissed, or weren't home yet, but seeing as how her mom and dad's cars are sitting in the driveway, that meant they were pissed._

_ Rikki, as quietly as possible, opened the front door, and closed it with a soft click. She saw the living room light on, but figured she'd try and make a break for the stairs, but as soon as her foot hit the first step, a loud creak let out in the quiet house._

"_Rikki get your ass in here!" Was the unmistakable voice of her dad. With a curse sent under her breath, Rikki slowly made her way into the living room where both of her extremely pissed parents sat on the couch._

"_Guess who I got a call from today?" With arms crossed across her chest, and pierced lip set in a firm line, Rikki said with the most straight face,_

"_The guy you sneak out to see?" Her dad's eyes narrowed dangerously close, while her mom openly gawked at her._

"_Why you little-" Before her mom could finish what she so badly wanted to say, her dad was already standing and taking a strong hold of her upper arm._

"_You listen here you little ungrateful mutt. We took you in when your birth parents didn't want you, we did that for you, and this is how you repay us? With skipping school, and talking back! I think it's time you got your rightful punishment." The brunette felt a slow fear begin to creep up her stomach, but she didn't dare let it show._

"_What? Are you going to sma-" That's exactly what he did. With a ringed hand sent to the side of her face, he let the sound fill the house._

"_You will learn to respect us! Even if we have to beat it into you!" The distinct taste of metal was apparent inside Rikki's mouth, and she knew that he had cut her lip, bad._

"_I will never respect you. Not when you beat your wife at night, and you have affairs every other night." She had barely managed to finish speaking when a closed fist came down on the side of her jaw._

"_You are ours! You will respect your elders!" Rikki spat out some of the blood inside her mouth before standing on strong legs._

"_What elders? All I see is an abusive husband, and a whore." He reached out with a thick hand and took hold of a handful of hair, pulling it back until she came down to her knees._

"_You hold your tongue bitch!" He released her hair, but not before sending a powerful kick to her stomach._

"_Careful daddy you don't want to show evidence of what you do to your family." Another kick was sent to the same place, causing Rikki to give a cough and hold her bruised ribs._

"_You'll never learn, but it won't hurt to try." The next kick sent the girl a few feet._

"_Well not for me it won't."_

_/ / /_

Alex awoke with a start, sweat drenching her clothes, and the sheets tangled around her. Brown eyes darted around the room, before landing on the clock on her dresser. 3:30 flashing back at her, signaling that it was all a dream.

"Shit." The brown wolf through back the covers and quietly opened her window.

Eveline's house couldn't have came into view faster, and as soon as she was in the safety of the shadows the house created, she phased back into human before slipping on the shirt and pants that were tied to her ankles.

The backdoor was easy to pick, she's done it enough. Even sneaking up into Eveline's room without waking anyone was easy, after years of practice you begin to become a master. And when she saw the outline of the blonde sleeping peacefully on her bed, the fear the dream had caused all seemed to flood out as she crossed the small space from the door to the bed before slowly slipping into the spot behind the blonde.

"Alex…" Came the sleep hazed voice of Eveline when tan arms encircled her around the waist.

"We shouldn't give her up for adoption." The blonde turned around in the soccer players arms, now fully awake.

"Why? What changed your mind?" Alex gave a shrug and pulled her mate closer to her.

"She wouldn't be raised right without us there." It seemed to be a good enough answer for the blonde, because she muttered a tired ok, and snuggled in closer to the warm wolf.

"Love you Evey." Alex quietly said with a lingered kiss to the top of her head.

"Love you too Alex."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a little over a month now. Nausea is in full swing as is the fatigue, but thankfully enough they have found a way to mask the smell of the pregnancy. Both Alex and Eveline have smelt the strong scent of pregnancy, and the only other thing they remember smelling around that time is their other parent.

Alex remembered one time when she was coming home from school and her mom was somewhere around two to three months pregnant, but at first sniff she didn't smell the growing fetus, all she smelt was her _mamá_. It had something to do with the wolf inside them. When their mate is pregnant they have this need to always be with them, therefore masking the smell of the pregnancy with their own smell.

Well that was their general plan. It wasn't a guarantee because masking the smell can only go so far, but for now…for now it'll do.

"What about the doctors?" Eveline had asked out of the blue one day while she and Alex were walking to their practices. The question had thrown Alex off guard, and almost immediately she tensed.

"I'll have to find a job." Eveline tugged at the hand intertwined with her own, causing them to stop their walking.

"Alex-"

"It's ok, you're carrying our child, the least I can do is support it." Icy blue eyes glistened with something Alex hasn't seen before.

"Alex that's going to be tough on you though. I mean between practice, glee, and a job…you're going to be so tired." Alex just smiled a small smile and shook her head.

"I'll be ok, don't worry bout me." The brunette gave the pale hand held in hers a gentle squeeze before walking towards the field once again.

Finding a job was a lot easier than Alex had thought it would be. But then again when you're pretty good at guitar and can actually carry a tune, jobs seem to open up all around you. Alex found a job playing gigs at the local bar Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays, and sometimes Saturdays. Making somewhere around seventy-five to one hundred twenty five a night, depending on the night of course.

"But doesn't the bar close at like 2 in the morning?" Alex's blonde mate quietly asked while they lay in her bed.

"Something like that." Alex said, making Eveline prop herself up on a closed fist that lay atop the brunette's chest.

"Alex." The dancer said in an almost whine.

"Eveline." The older wolf mocked.

"What did your parents think?" The smirk that had been playing across the brunette's face instantly fell.

"You haven't told them have you?" Alex rolled her eyes and moved to sit up, bringing Eveline with her.

"Of course I haven't told them. As soon as I do they'll ask why I got one, and they'll know that it's not because I want a little extra cash in my pocket. They're not stupid they've gone through this before." Eveline nodded, it made sense not to tell them.

"When do you start?" A sigh escaped the musician.

"Friday."

Eveline didn't hear from Alex in the morning, which, while it was unusual, she figured would happen. After the first night on the job, she was sure Alex would be exhausted. So while she was gathering her things around for morning cheer practice, she was slightly surprised to hear her phone start vibrating on her nightstand. With a quick look at the name, the blonde flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in bed?" The barley there voice responded with a husky laugh, that almost immediately sent waves to the blonde's pants.

"I have morning practice to."

"You want me to swing by and pick you up?"

"Sure." Alex said a quick 'I love you' to which Eveline responded back with her own, before hanging up.

Eveline was just finishing putting the rest of her cheer clothes into her duffel bag when a knock at her bedroom door caused her to turn and find her younger brother, Lucas, standing in the doorway, one hand shoved in his worn out jeans, and the other still up and ready to knock.

"Hey Luc, what is it?" The shaggy blond haired teenager shuffled his way into the room, clearly nervous about something.

"You really love Alex right?" Eveline's brow scrunches in confusion, before nodding.

"Well…how did you know?"

"I mean do you get like flutters in your stomach when you think about seeing her? Can you not stop smiling when you're with her? Did you get nervous when you were around her sometimes?" Eveline gave a light laugh before moving across the room to place hands on her barely younger brother's shoulders.

"Lucas, do you like someone?" The taller blond scoffed and moved out of his sister's hold.

"That's the problem, I don't know!" Eveline shook her head with an amused smile.

"Well if you're feeling what you described, then I would say you sure do." And with that said Eveline's phone gave a long vibrate, signaling she had a text, one that was on doubt from Alex.

"Tell you what. If you want to talk some more, I'm free after practice." He gave a nod, and watched as she slung the duffel bags strap across her shoulder.

As soon as Eveline stepped out of her house, and saw Alex waiting in the driveway, she knew the brunette was beyond tired.

"Aww is my baby tired?" Alex rolled her eyes at the blonde but, as usual, leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Just a little." As Eveline threw her bag into the back seat, Alex pulled out a white envelope, before handing it to Eveline.

"What is this?" Alex just motioned for her to open it. With slight hesitation, pale fingers bent back the flap, and when blue eyes saw what was inside, a quiet gasp came out.

"Alex…how much is this?"

"A little over 300. I guess I was a hit last night, because tips were flying." Eveline cracked a wide smile.

"Which brings me to my next point. You have an appointment in a half hour." And with that Alex backed out of the driveway, and started heading back down the road.

"What? Alex we have practice." The brunette shook her head with charming smile.

"Already took care of it. I told our coaches that we needed a day off for 'family' reasons." Eveline shook her head at the older wolf, but there was no way of hiding the smile that was growing.

"I love you, you know that." Alex gave her a quick glance, and when she saw the blonde looking at her, full smile in place, she couldn't help but lean over and steal a kiss from her.

"I love you too."

The office was only slightly packed, but it was expected for a Saturday, even if it was 8 in the morning.

"Eveline Fabray." Eveline and Alex both stood, and quietly followed the nurse down the hall.

"Ok, I'm going to have you step up onto the scale." Alex let go of her hand and watched with curious eyes as the numbers flashed from 110 to 111, before stopping at 110.4.

"Very good. You're room is going to be the second on the left, and the doctor will be in with you in a little." Alex muttered a quiet thank you while she and Eveline made themselves comfortable in the small room.

"I'm kind of nervous." Eveline confessed from on top of the table.

"It's ok, I'll be there with you all the way." This time it was Eveline who leaned down to capture the brunette's lips within her own. Although the kiss didn't last long when a knock at the door was followed by the doctor coming in.

"Hello Eveline, it's nice to meet you. And this must be…Alex?" Alex nodded and accepted the shake of the woman's hand.

"And you must be the mate as well?" Alex once again nodded.

"Ok, first things first, how are you feeling?" Eveline shrugged, she actually hadn't really thought much about it.

"I'm doing good today, no throwing up at least." The doctor gave a kind smile, before moving over closer to the table.

"Any tenderness in your breasts?"

"A little, nothing really too bad though." The doctor nodded and scribbled something down on the clipboard.

"Ok I'm going to have you lie down while I get the ultrasound equipment." Eveline moved back on the table and slowly lied down, the crinkling of the paper beneath her, the only noise filling the room.

"How you doing?" Blue eyes meet concerned chocolate.

"I'm ok." The door opened again, this time the front of the machine coming in first, then followed by the doctor.

"Now let's see that baby of yours." Eveline and Alex both gave a smile, as they both watched and waited while the doctor powered up the machine.

"This is going to be cold." The doctor pulled up Eveline's shirt, exposing the flat stomach, before squirting out a gel type liquid that, upon contact, made Eveline shiver.

"Sorry about that." Eyes went to the screen that slowly began to show signs of life.

"Well there's the heartbeat. And if you look close enough you can make out the shape of its head." The doctor pointed to a part of the screen, to which both Alex and Eveline squinted at, trying to see what she was seeing, causing her to let out a bright laugh.

"It's ok if you can't see it. You'll be able to later on down the road." With a few buttons pushed on the machine, the screen went blank, and the doctor was handing a few tissues to Eveline.

"Everything looks healthy and normal. You are free to go, and if you like, you can pick up a picture at the front desk." The doctor gave Eveline's shoulder a pat before heading back out.

After the doctor's appointment, Alex and Eveline found themselves at Alex's house, where her parents were out for a part of the day, leaving the house empty aside for the twins.

"Hi baby, it's me your momma." It was no use for Eveline to try and hide the smile that broke out upon hearing Alex talking to her stomach, while she every so often placed a gentle kiss to her still flat abdomen.

"I wonder who it's going to look like more." Alex said while she crawled back up the bed to lie next to her mate.

"Well I hope he or she looks like you." She said while moving closer to the Latina.

"Me? No, I hope he or she looks like you." Eveline just shook her head, before burying it into Alex's warm chest.

"Whatever they look like, I'll be happy with."

"Me too." With one last kiss placed on plump lips, Alex shifted so she could lay down, while still keeping a tight hold on her love.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a little over a month now and Eveline is heading into her second month, but good news is their parents still haven't found out, and the lone wolf that they ran into a couple months ago still hasn't shown his face, not that Alex would let him show it for long.

They're not sure how much longer they can hide the pregnancy though. Masking the smell worked for the first month, but now that Eveline's in her second month, there's no hiding it. The smell is getting stronger day by day, and the only way they're going to mask it now, is if Eveline is basically wearing Alex's clothing and while they gave this a try, it didn't take long for Eveline's parents to notice it.

"What are all your clothes dirty?" Quinn had said with a light laugh when she saw her daughter descend the stairs and grab a couple pieces of toast from the plate on the table.

"No I just felt like wearing one of Alex's shirt. Bye mom, bye momma, see you after school." Eveline leaned in to give each of them a kiss on the cheek, and while she didn't stay there longer than a few seconds, it was enough. Quinn caught it.

"Bye sweetie." Brittany said with a wave, too which she returned. She turned back to her mate and found her face etched with confusion, and maybe possibly anger.

"Quinn…what is it?" Brittany lightly touched her arm, and it seemed to snap her out of it.

"I…I'm not sure yet. But if it's what I think it is….it's not good." Quinn turned to walk away, but Brittany easily caught up to her, and gave her arm a tug to stop her.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Eveline?" Hazel met icy blue and without even having to say anything, Brittany seemed to know.

"No…she can't….no." Quinn looked away and crossed her arms.

"I could've smelt wrong, but I smelt something. We'll just have to sit her down and have a talk." Brittany nodded, but the worry that was on her face wasn't leaving.

"Do we call Santana and Rachel?" Quinn gave a sigh before running a hand through her blonde hair.

"I'll call them, and tell them what I think, but they'll have to deal with Alex their own way." Brittany nodded again, and it wasn't until Quinn had engulfed her in a warm hug that the worry slowly began slipping away.

~/~/~/~/~

"I think my parents know." Alex's head snapped over to Eveline.

"What? Are you sure? Did you tell them?" Eveline gave a light laugh before putting a calming hand to Alex's warm cheek. Alex instantly fell into her touch, and the rising panic that was there before seemed to vanish like thin air.

"No I'm not sure. Of course I didn't tell them. And I only _think_ mom knows, but if mom thinks something, she no doubt told momma." Eveline's pale hand slipped down and was pulled back into her lap where it was immediately engulfed by Alex's tan hands.

"It'll be ok Evey, you'll always have me. I'm not going anywhere." The blonde had a small smile grace her lips before she leaned into the older wolf and gave her lips a soft kiss. As she broke it off, Alex pulled her in close and rested her head atop hers.

"I love you Eveline." Icy blue eyes closed at those words, and she seemed to snuggle in even closer, wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist, and hugging her back.

"Love you to Alex."

~/~/~/~/~

"Are you sure?" Santana's eyebrow arched at the sound of her mate's upset voice.

"Ok thank you Quinn, I'll tell Santana." Rachel clicked the phone off and put it back in its receiver before she slowly turned around to face her mate.

"What is it?" After breathing in a shaky breath, Rachel calmly stepped towards Santana, where she put small tan hands on strong shoulders.

"Q-Quinn had informed me that…that our…our Alex may have…" Rachel trailed off, and let her chocolate eyes slip close. But Santana obviously didn't get it, and put her hands on the singer's arms, the worry clear as day on her face.

"May have what Rach?" Another shaky breath in and Rachel's eyes slowly opened, locking onto auburn.

"May have impregnated Eveline."


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Alex stepped into her house and closed the door behind her and saw her mom and momma sitting on the couch, she knew they knew.

"Alex come and sit in here with us." Came her momma's soft and calm voice. And she knew that voice all too well. It was her 'You are in so much trouble, but it's ok' voice.

"What's up?" She asked, feigning not knowing, as she took the arm chair just opposite of them. _I don't remember this being here….they must have moved it._ Alex felt herself gulp when she saw her mom's near fuming expression, mixed with her momma's obvious disappointment.

"I think you damn well know what's up." Santana nearly hissed, but Rachel's soft hand touching her arm, instead made her look away from her daughter.

"Santana! Alex….we got a call from your Aunt Quinn earlier. Alex is…." Rachel drawls in a shaky breath, as Alex physically prepares herself for the words about to spill from her momma's mouth.

"….is Eveline pregnant?" Her mouth opens and shuts like a fish out of water, and that's all of the answer they need.

"Mom…" She tries to say, but her glare was already fixed on her.

"We _told you_, we strongly emphasized it, we even got you protection! It was the one thing we pushed on you, and you and went and did it anyways!" Alex couldn't help jumping to her feet with clenched fists.

"It's not like we _planned _it! It just-"

"Happened, I know! But that's_ why_ we gave you that stuff, so you can use it and not make a-"

"A what mom! A mistake? Is that what you think of me? As a mistake?" As if her glare couldn't get any darker, it did.

"Do _not_ put words in my mouth! You know I love you and your siblings with all my heart and I wouldn't trade _any_ of you for _anything _in the world!" Rachel tried to calm her mate, but she was already too far in to be calmed.

"Then I don't see why you're so mad!"

"Because Alex you were supposed to learn from me, not copy me!" Chocolate eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Then I guess we really are 'Like Mother Like Daughter.'" She could see the control slowly slipping from her mom, but then again she probably doesn't look any better.

"I guess. But the one thing that will be different about us is you will have a place to stay. That and you aren't going to be seeing Eveline as much as you have been." And that was all Santana said before she started walking away, but Alex nor Rachel were about to leave it there.

"Santana-"

"You can't do that_!_" Alex nearly roared, as she came face to face in front of her Alpha.

"_Yes _I can! I'm not about to let you go and add more to the already big mess you've created." She turned and walked away once again, this time heading straight for the back door.

"Santana you can't! You know how hard it was for us! I can't imagine not having you there to help me through it, and I know if you weren't there it would have drove you crazy! You can't keep them apart, they _need_ to be with each other." Alex was still nearly visibly shaking with rage, and it was taking all of her not to phase and run right out the door.

"Yes but all we had were each other. If you don't remember our parents kicked us out!"

"I remember very clear! But it doesn't matter, even if I _were_ with my parents, it would have been _hell_ without you." Santana clenched her jaw in an obvious attempt to keep whatever comment she wanted to say in.

"It hasn't changed my mind." As she neared the back door, Rachel said the one thing she wished she would never have to say.

"Then I'm leaving you." Santana didn't have time to say anything before the front door slammed close, and Alex was gone.

~/~/~/~/~/~

"Eveline, can you come here. We have something to talk to you about." Eveline let her eyes slip close. They knew.

"Sure, what did you need?" The blonde cheerleader took the couch across from them, and briefly looked down at their joined hands. _Uh oh._

"Honey I want you to be honest with us, and no matter what the answer we love you." Eveline felt her heart pick up speed as her eyes glanced from her momma and over to her mom.

"Eveline are you….are you pregnant?" Then as if a cork pulled from a bottle, tears spilled over her eyes, and were coating her cheeks as the sobs wracked her body.

"Oh honey." Brittany was next to her and pulling her into her as she rubbed her hand over her back and whispered quiet 'Shh' and 'It'll be ok, we can get through this.'

"Eveline I think it would be best if you didn't spend as much time with Alex right now." Then like that she was out of Brittany's arms and standing in front of her mom.

"No! I need her now more than ever! You can't keep her away from me!" Brittany's eyes held worry as she glanced between her daughter and mate.

"Yes I can Eveline. And I think it would be better if you didn't see her as much right now. We need to get you checked out, and get everything sorted out." Brittany stood and opened her mouth to say something when Eveline instead did.

"No! No mom no! I _need _her!" Brittany's heart broke at the sight of her daughter's heart nearly breaking right in front of her. _Why can't Quinn see she's breaking her heart?_

"Quinn please, she needs Alex. I needed you when I was in her shoes." Quinn's gaze softened at Brittany's words, but she still shook her head.

"No Eveline it's-"

"Mom _please_!" Quinn was about to snap back but when Eveline suddenly keeled over, holding her stomach, anything she was about to say was thrown out the window when she rushed over to keep her from falling.

"Oh god…" Eveline's pants that she is wearing suddenly became soaked in what appeared to be blood.

"Mom….it hurts!" Pale hands became even paler as she gripped her mom's shoulder.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Alex didn't really have a set location in mind, but when she looked up from the ground she found that she ended up at Eveline's house, and judging by the yelling she hears, her parents found out. She ran the rest of the way up the steps of their front porch and didn't think twice before opening the door and rushing in.

When she saw Eveline keeled over and her Aunt Quinn holding her up, she knew something was wrong.

"Eveline!" Alex didn't take more than three seconds to be by her side.

"Alex…" Alex spotted the blood, and it was then she knew.

"The baby…" The tears that were already coming down Eveline's cheeks seemed to quicken.

"Alex you grab her, we'll get the car ready." Alex barley registered what Quinn was saying, but she nodded and picked Eveline up into her arms.

"Alex I'm sorry." Eveline said only just above a whisper.

"Nothing is your fault Eveline. Nothing." The blonde didn't say anything, and instead just buried her head in the older wolf's neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex had been pacing the emergency waiting room for what feels like hours, but in all likely-hood it has probably been maybe an hour. Quinn and Brittany were seated in the uncomfortable chairs, their hands closely intertwined, and matching pairs of worry on their faces. Alex's parents had shown up about a half hour after they got Eveline to the hospital, and they were also sitting in the chairs with the same worried looks.

"Eveline Fabray?" Alex was next to the doctor in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, I'm her mate, how is she? Is she ok? What about the baby?" The doctor held a serious expression, and everyone in the room knew something bad has happened.

"Please follow me." Brittany went to stand, but Quinn held her tighter as they watched Alex's expression fall from worried to scared as she wordlessly followed the doctor.

He didn't say a word until they came to a wooden door where he gave it a light knock before opening it up. Alex followed him in, and when she saw Eveline sitting up in her bed, she couldn't help the bright smile that broke out onto her face as she rushed over to her side to engulf her in the biggest and tightest hug they had probably ever shared.

"Oh god I'm so happy you're ok." Alex whispered in a pale ear.

"I'm ok."

"What…what about the baby?" Alex asked after she pulled back from the hug but kept the blonde's hand in her own.

"I'm sorry to inform you that the baby didn't make it." Tears immediately sprung to both pairs of eyes, and that's when the doctor took that as his queue to leave. As soon as the door to Eveline's room closed, she was in Alex's arms sobbing.

~/~/~/~/~/~

They spent over a half hour in the room just holding each other and crying, when Alex finally came around the corner into the waiting room. And as soon as Rachel spotted the tear streaks on Alex's cheeks, she was up and crossing the waiting room to pull her into a hug.

"The baby….they're gone…" Quinn and Brittany exchanged a look before heading down the hall that Alex had just come down.

"Alex…" When the younger Latina spotted her mom, any problems they were having disappeared when she engulfed her from the side her momma wasn't hugging.

"I'm so sorry."

~/~/~/~/~/~

The door opened and Eveline tried to hide her tears by wiping her cheeks but when she saw it was her moms, she didn't have to hide, and a new wave rushed upon her.

"Momma…" Brittany made it to her first, but Quinn wasn't far behind.

"It'll be ok honey….it'll be ok." Brittany gently rocked them back and forth while Quinn ran a soothing hand up and down her daughter's back.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Eveline wasn't allowed to leave the hospital until another day, for observation, but when she was, Alex was there to get her, and when they pulled up to the park instead of her house, she didn't need to ask why.

Alex held her hand as they walked down the path to the bench where they held their first kiss as a couple.

"It feels so different now." Eveline said with a frown.

"I know…but it'll be ok Evey. We can get through this." Eveline shuffled closer to her, where Alex put an arm around her shoulders and rested her head atop hers. Their hands intertwined in Eveline's lap.

"We'll have another right Alex?" The blonde pulled back and when blue met brown, a smile danced across the soccer player's lips.

"Of course Evey, when we get our own house, in our own town." Eveline let a smile dance across her face before moving back to tuck her head under the wolf's chin.

"I love you Alex." The Latina gave the top of the blonde's head a lingering kiss before resting hers atop hers again.

"Love you too Evey."


	10. Chapter 10

Five months later found them standing in line for graduation.

"Alejandra Lopez-Berry." Alex tried to hide the smile and rising blush when she heard loud yells coming from the bleachers where her and Eveline's parents sat. She shook the peoples hand and when she turned to walk back to her seat, she caught Eveline's eye, as she mouth the words 'I love you.'

Speeches were made, honors were mentioned and when they announced the class of 2011, the room became a sea of raining hats, and that's when Alex made her move towards Eveline. While the blonde's back was turned away from her, she came up behind her and wound her arms around her.

"Hey beautiful." Eveline tensed when she first felt arms, but when her smell hit her, she immediately relaxed and turned her head to give the Latina a kiss.

"Hey hot stuff. Congratulations." Alex gave her another kiss before moving them towards the crowd walking out.

"Congratulations yourself. Now how bout we sattle on up and head on home where I can give you your graduation present." Eveline gave a low laugh, but when she caught Alex's eye, the hungry look that was reflected in her own was also in Alex's.

"I'd love to Ms. Lopez-Berry." Alex let go of her, and instead took her hand before leading them out the doors.

"Then right this way Ms. Fabray."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Well that was exciting. Alex half hour before dinner." The Latina nodded, and lead Eveline up the stairs where she let go of her hand, to shuffle through her top dresser drawer.

"That was fast. Not even a second after I'm on your bed do you reach for the-" When Alex turns toward her with a little black box in her hand, all talk stops, and all eyes are glued to the box.

"Alex…" Alex slowly opens the box, and once the ring comes into view, Eveline has to hide her surprise with her hand.

"I know we're young, and just out of high school, but I think you know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the _only_ one for me. So Eveline Rébecca Fabray….would you be my wife?" Tears well up in the corners of blue eyes, but the smile that's across her face gives her away.

"Of course I'll be your wife." The smile that's on Alex's face now is _hands down_ the biggest in her life, and she doesn't waste time taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto a pale finger.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Eveline comes pounding down the stairs, and Rachel has to bite back a smile at knowing exactly _why _she is coming down so fast. And when Eveline comes racing into the living room where her family, and also Alex's is, she holds out her left hand and protrudes her ring finger out.

"Alex asked me to marry her!" Brittany gives a squeal, and Quinn looks a little uneasy, but she has a smile on her face.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" León said as he tried jumping up and down to get a better look. Eveline just giggles and picks León up before settling him on her hip and holding her hand out for him to see.

He takes her hand into his tiny hands and looks at the ring from several different views before looking up at her.

"It's just a ring?" Everyone in the room gives a laugh.

"The ring shows she's taken buddy." Alex says as she comes up behind Eveline, wrapping her arms around the blonde in the process.

"Ohhhh….cool! But you should have gotten one sooner." Alex just messes up his hair before Eveline sets him down.

"Congrats sis." Lucas says from his spot on the couch next to Carmen, where he has an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hands above the shirt." Alex says with a point, to which Carmen just scoffs and moves closer to him.

Alex turns to walk into the kitchen, where she was suddenly engulfed in a hug by her momma.

"I'm so happy for you Alex!" The Latina returns the hug for a few seconds before dropping her arms.

"I stopped hugging." Rachel just scoffed and gave her a few more seconds before letting her go. And next was Santana who stood in front of Alex, and for a second she though all she was going to get was a hand shake and a few words. But a smile broke out on her face, and not a second later she pulled her eldest daughter in.

"Good job kiddo."

Brittany had immediately engulf Eveline into a tight hug as soon as Alex had let her go, and only when Quinn had put a hand to her mate's back did she let go.

"Guess it would've happened sooner or later, but….I'm happy for you." Quinn's wide smile was all Eveline needed as an ok before she pulled her mom in for a hug.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The night began to dwindle to a close, with the chirping frogs now singing, and the lightning bugs lighting up the back yard. Alex couldn't think of a more perfect way to end a day. She had her mate, now fiancé, right next to her, and life was going good. Things couldn't get better for her.

"Love you Eveline." A blonde head rose from its spot on Alex's shoulder.

"Love you too Alex." She said before leaning up and capturing her lips in the first kiss of their soon to be adult lives.

/ / /The End/ / /


End file.
